dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Killer Case
Doomsday Killer Case is a police investigation in Season Six of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It centers around a series of religious killings in anticipation of the end of the world. The case in itself is the ninth major case in the series. The previous major case is the Barrel Girls Case. The next major case is the Mike Anderson Murder Case. Suspects * Professor James Gellar - Initially thought to be the Doomsday Killer based on Professor Gellar's belief in the end of the world and being a suspect in the theft of an antique sword that supposedly belonged to John the Revelator. Gellar was considered Travis' partner, until Dexter left evidence that proved he was dead. * Travis Marshall - He was suspected because of his connection to Professor Gellar when he was a student at the same university where Gellar taught. Travis was later confirmed as the killer when his sister ended up dead in the Whore of Babylon Tableau. * Steve Dorsey - Suspected of helping Travis in his latest killings, it was confirmed when his body was found at the boat where they were brewing up a chemical weapon dubbed "Wormwood." * Beth Dorsey - Revealed when she targeted Miami Metro with Wormwood after helping Travis kidnap Batista. Unsuspected Killer * Dexter Morgan - He was the actual killer of Steve Dorsey, but his murder was pinned on Travis Marshall. Later, Dexter killed Travis and made it look as if he killed himself (with Debra's help). History of Killer Travis had a long history of violence before he began killing people in religious tableaus. When he was a child, he forced his parents car off the road and killed them. He received psychiatric help for his mental disorders but the treatments never curbed his killer tendencies. While attending the University of Tallahassee, he met Professor James Gellar and identified with him on his end of the world theories. At one point, Travis stole a sword and brought it to Gellar, claiming that they were the Two Witnesses from the Bible. When Gellar rejected the idea, Travis killed him. Travis moved back to Miami, determined to bring on the End of Days. No longer taking any medicine, he began to experience delusions that he was interacting with Gellar. Travis later recruited the Dorseys to help him with his plans. Detectives on Case *Detective, later Lieutenant Debra Morgan *Detective Joseph "Joey" Quinn *Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista *Detective Mike Anderson '''Other Operatives in case' *Forensics Specialist Vince Masuka *Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan *Forensic Intern Peter Latton (briefly) *Forensic Intern Ryan Chambers *Forensic Intern Louis Greene *Captain Maria LaGuerta - Ran the political game from the case. She tried to upstage and even humiliate Debra in public and in the squad room, but it always backfired. *Deputy Chief (then) Thomas "Tom" Matthews - Victims * Omar Rivera - The Scales of Justice and The Seven Headed Serpent tableaus * Nathan Roberts - The Four Horsemen tableau * Erin Baer - The Angel of Death tableau * Lisa Marshall - The Whore of Babylon tableau * Trent Casey - The Bowls of Wrath tableau * Holly Benson - Killed by Travis and Steve Dorsey on the Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) * Steve Dorsey - Killed by Dexter Morgan (attributed to Travis) on the Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) * Beth Dorsey - The Wormwood tableau (only victim, killed by Dexter Morgan) * Professor James Gellar - Murdered by Travis in trying to prove Gellar was one of the Two Witnesses * An unnamed couple was killed for access to their home because Travis was on the run and needed a place to hide from the cops * An unnamed cop was killed on a rooftop so that he wouldn't stop Travis from carrying out his last step to end the world - The Lamb tableau Closure of Case The case is officially closed because Travis Marshall's burned corpse was discovered by the police. He is believed to have committed suicide in frustration of the world not ending. In reality, Dexter killed him and staged his death as a suicide. Fate of Killers Dexter Morgan captured and killed Travis Marshall to fulfill his dark urges, and in revenge for Travis trying to kill Harrison. Dexter successfully staged Marshall's death as a suicide. However, Maria LaGuerta found a blood slide at the scene which gave rise to her suspicions that the Bay Harbor Butcher was still active. Related Pages * End of Days * Enesserrette * Two Witnesses * Travis Marshall * Book of Revelation * John the Revelator * Doomsday Tableaus * Miami Cultural Center * Travis Marshall's Apartment * Santa Maria de Laredo (church) * Professor James Gellar * University of Tallahassee * The Beginning of the End (website) * Sword of John the Revelator Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter